


Hello Kiss

by Fire_Bear



Series: Tumblr Requests [56]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse, Post-Break Up, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: Arthur is meeting his friends for lunch. Unfortunately, one of his friends is dating his ex and he has to keep his turbulent emotions under control - despite Alfred's efforts to make him jealous...





	1. Café Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sadaf_Awesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadaf_Awesome/gifts).



> Okay, so, I reblogged a post, and someone sent in a prompt which I wasn't sure about. By the time I realised what it meant, I already had an idea and wanted to do it. So this is this one.
> 
> I’ve also decided I want to do a second part for this which shows what happens after this part. But just one other part, so.

Arthur had been hoping not to bump into his ex. Unfortunately, he was also best friends with his ex's new boyfriend. It hurt to see them together but he'd developed a knack for suppressing his emotions so that no alpha or omega could smell his distress. Sure, it put stress on his body but he preferred to deal with a day of throwing up than letting his stupid omega biology leave him weeping in front of people.

Thankfully, his other best friend was an alpha called Frederico and Arthur had already invited him along, anyway. So, when Kiku tremulously asked if it was okay if Alfred turned up to their monthly café catch up, Arthur had said yes. He'd then proceeded to complain to Frederico about it over the phone. As he ended the call, he had berated himself for being so mean and for ranting at the poor man – Frederico had assured him that it wasn't a problem and promised to be there early in order to be Arthur's moral support.

When Arthur got there, both Frederico and Kiku had arrived before him. There was no sign of Arthur's ex and he relaxed considerably. Still, he slipped into the booth beside Frederico rather than Kiku and began to remove his scarf. "Is he not coming?" he asked, not bothering to elaborate.

"He'll be here later," Kiku informed him. Arthur caught Kiku's scent which was a little sour, no doubt due to the worry he felt over his best friend and boyfriend coming to blows.

"Ah."

They fell silent until they ordered. Kiku got himself some green tea (even though he had admitted at one point that it wasn't as good as the tea he bought himself) and a selection of three sandwiches. Frederico opted for a cappuccino and a bowl of soup. Arthur got himself some English Breakfast tea and one of the small steak pies the café was known for. Once the waitress had wandered off, Arthur turned to his friends.

"Well?" he said. "How is everyone?"

"I've been rather busy in the garage," Frederico told him. "It's been busier than normal. Apparently, my scent's been covered up by the oil and grease."

"Don't you shower?" Arthur teased, smirking at him.

"Of course I do," replied Frederico, rolling his eyes. "It'll fade, I've been told."

"Perhaps that is why everyone is unsure whether you're mated or not," Kiku pointed out. "I have had several people ask if you are available."

"Then why do they never ask me out?!" Frederico exclaimed.

"They're probably omegas, right?" said Arthur, rolling his eyes. When Kiku nodded, Arthur shook his head. "They won't ask you out unless you do. Anyway, is that all you've been doing? Working?"

"No," Frederico conceded. "Antonio has been pestering me."

"Why?"

"He's been wanting me to help him figure out how to court you."

"What?" said Arthur in some surprise. " _Why_? The last few times we met, I snapped at him."

"He seems to be attracted to grumpy people. There was an Italian omega but... Lo... Lo-something had to go back to Italy to help take care of his grandfather and broke up with him. Lo didn't want to do the long-distance thing, what with the horror stories of bonded couples being so far apart."

"Poor Antonio," Kiku interjected.

"Urgh," said Arthur, rubbing at his temples. "I do _not_ want to date that guy. Your cousin's just too annoyingly happy." _He reminds me too much of..._

"Hm. I've told him that. He hasn't listened." Frederico paused and frowned around the room. His two friends followed his gaze but found only a few odd groups chattering and eating, a waitress returning to the counter as she scribbled on her pad. Cheerful cream and pale pink walls stared back at them with scenery sketches hung upon them. The counter of cakes was rather enticing and Arthur had to resist looking at them lest he buy one later.

"What is it?" asked Kiku when they all looked back at each other.

"He was threatening to follow me," explained Frederico.

"Oh, that's all I need," Arthur murmured before he grimaced at Kiku apologetically. "It doesn't look like he's here, though..."

"Thank goodness," agreed Frederico.

"Well, let's not think about it too much. How are you, Kiku?"

"I am quite well," Kiku replied with a small smile. "My company is developing a new app for recipe finding. It's supposed to help people who have very little money figure out a healthy meal from what they have."

"Oh, that sounds like a good idea!" Arthur said.

"I suppose it'll help those with too much food figure out something good to eat, too, right?" suggested Frederico.

"It should help a lot of people, hopefully," said Kiku.

"Well, good luck!"

Frederico glanced at Arthur but Arthur ignored him as he asked Kiku another question. "And how is your love life?"

Kiku also looked to Arthur who only raised an eyebrow, trying to ignore the pangs in his chest and the faint nausea beginning to build within him. It looked as though he wouldn't be keeping down his steak pie. "Well," said Kiku, slowly. "It's been going quite well. Though... Alfred is talking about..."

"About?" Arthur prompted, frowning at his friend.

"Moving in together."

There was a pause. Arthur almost jolted when he felt something touch his hand but he glanced down to find Frederico holding it. Biting his lip, Arthur nodded and Frederico’s tentative touch became marginally tighter. He stared hard at the table, not meeting either of his friends’ gazes. This hurt a lot more than hearing how well their relationship was going. When they had been dating, Alfred had refused to even think about moving in together. They had been ‘waiting for the right moment’ and in their year of being a couple, the alpha and omega had never found it. Kiku had only been dating him for a few months.

What was so special about Kiku?

“Well,” said Arthur, trying to suppress the shaking in his voice. “I’m happy for you. Are you going to get a new-?”

“I don't want to move in with him,” Kiku interrupted.

Arthur looked up at him in surprise, catching the vaguely guilty expression on Kiku's face. “What? Why not?”

“It's far too soon,” Kiku explained. “It just feels rushed.”

“Ah.”

“If it feels rushed,” Frederico said, “you should tell him. It will only get harder the longer you wait. Right, Arthur?”

Knowing that was a dig at how he had waited far too long to tell Alfred his own feelings, Arthur glared at him. “Right,” he replied.

“But I don't want to hurt his feelings,” Kiku explained. “It's like he wants to get everything over and done with so he can get me pregnant.”

A sudden vision of Kiku with a big belly and a warm smile came to Arthur and he couldn't help smiling himself. “You would be a great father,” he told Kiku.

“But I-”

“Kiku!” came a cry and, suddenly, Alfred came bounding into view. Kiku slid over with an awkward smile and opened his mouth to return the greeting. Before he could, Alfred turned towards him, grabbed the back of Kiku's head and pulled him in close. Arthur watched as Kiku's eyes widened, as Alfred pressed his lips insistently against Kiku's, as their tongues flicked out to twine around each other. Kiku made a muffled sound of protest before utterly relaxing into Alfred’s hold, probably overwhelmed by his strong, alpha scent. Arthur could smell it from where he sat, the memories of their time together returning rather forcefully.

He wasn't sure if Frederico could smell his distress as he tried to quell it or if his face had given Arthur away: either way, the other alpha squeezed his hand in comfort. Needing the hold to anchor him, Arthur twisted his hand to lace his fingers with Frederico’s, holding on as tight as he could. They waited patiently for Alfred to finish, Arthur forcing his emotions aside, focusing on the joy he felt at seeing his friends again.

Finally, Kiku found it within himself to place a hand on Alfred’s chest and gently push him back. When he could actually see Kiku, Alfred grinned. “Hey, babe!” he said, happily. “I missed you.”

Confused, Arthur turned his head to watch the waitress returning to their table, hoping to conceal his frown. He felt Frederico run his thumb over his and Arthur looked back to smile at him. It was when he saw Alfred peeking at them from the corner of his eye that Arthur realised what was going on. He tried not to frown more.

Alfred ordered some sort of burger and a Coke while the rest of them waited patiently for the waitress to leave. Once she was gone, Alfred turned to Arthur and Frederico. “Hey, guys!” he said, overly cheerful. “What have you been up to?”

“Working,” said Frederico, shortly.

“How is work for you, Arthur?” Kiku interjected before the two alphas could start arguing. Again.

Deciding to ignore them and their bristling scents, Arthur addressed Kiku's question. “Well, we’ve been pretty busy. Our books are selling well - much better than our competitors.” Arthur couldn't resist glancing at Alfred whose eyes narrowed. “A lot of the authors I deal with are practically churning out novel after novel.”

“Did you get the promotion you were gunning for?” Frederico asked, successfully distracted.

Arthur snorted. “Of course not. It went to _Francis_ \- that pain in the neck alpha I’ve told you about before. And he had the nerve to ask me to go celebrate with him!”

“On your own or…?”

“I don't know,” Arthur replied, shuddering.

There was a sudden buzzing sound and Frederico jumped, his hand slipping from Arthur's. He mourned the loss of the comforting touch. Frederico frowned as he pulled his phone out and glanced at the screen: the frown deepened. “I’m going to have to take this,” he said, looking at Arthur apologetically.

“Oh, okay,” said Arthur sliding from the booth so Frederico could get up.

The alpha answered it as he pushed himself along the seat. “Just a minute, Mama.” Frederico stood up and leaned close to Arthur. “Will you be okay without me?” he muttered.

“Yeah,” Arthur answered in a breath.

“Hm.” Frederico turned to the other two. “Hopefully, I won't be long.”

Almost as soon as he'd left and Arthur had sat back down, their food arrived, Alfred’s still in the process of being cooked. Arthur thanked the waitress before turning to Kiku. “Should we start eating?”

“Yeah,” Alfred said before Kiku could open his mouth. “Keeks is hungry.” He made a show of burying his face in Kiku's hair.

Poor Kiku blushed. “I, um, _am_ hungry,” he admitted.

“Hm,” said Arthur, lifting his knife and fork. He had honestly lost his appetite and wanted nothing more than to go home. As usual, he pushed those emotions aside in favour of smiling down at his food and cutting a piece off his pie. Neither Alfred or Kiku said anything so he hoped they hadn't noticed.

Kiku lifted a sandwich. “Would you like a bite?” he asked his boyfriend.

“Yeah!” Alfred exclaimed. “I’m _starving_.”

Carefully, Kiku lifted a sandwich filled with chicken mayonnaise. It did look rather tasty but Arthur tried his hardest to ignore the blatant romantic interaction. He remembered doing the same sort of thing with Alfred, his insatiable appetite demanding he be fed. So he stuffed a piece of steak pie in his mouth and chewed slowly, pushing food around on his plate.

A sudden exclamation from Kiku had Arthur looking up, still chewing. The software developer had dropped a piece of chicken onto his black polo neck, the white obvious against it. He plucked it from his top and reached for a napkin.

“Don't do that!” Arthur cried out. “You’ll make it worse. You should probably wash that out with soap and water.”

Grimacing, Kiku nodded. “Good idea.”

The couple slid out of the booth. “Do you want me to help?” Alfred asked Kiku.

Blushing, Kiku shook his head. “I’ll be able to do it myself, Al. I shouldn't be too long,” he added, almost as if he was speaking to Arthur. The omega tried not to grimace and watched his friend walk off. Movement attracted his attention and he looked back across the table to find Alfred sitting once more and frowning at him.

“What?” Arthur snapped.

“You're making Kiku uncomfortable,” Alfred said.

“No,” said Arthur, tightly, “ _you_ are. Kiku's uncomfortable because _I’m_ uncomfortable and the reason for that is _you_.” He jabbed his knife in Alfred’s direction.

The familiar scent of burning paper began to pour from Alfred, a clear sign he was angry. “You told Kiku you were fine with us being together,” he growled.

“And I am. Doesn't mean I want to see you. And-And what was _that_?!”

“What?”

“I don't remember _our_ hello kiss being a hello _makeout_.” He smirked at him as he lowered his cutlery to the plate. “Were you _jealous_ of my friend?”

“That alpha… You let him touch you in public,” Alfred pointed out, his scent growing stronger.

Frowning now, Arthur leaned across the table. “The only reason,” Arthur hissed, “that I didn’t let _you_ touch me in public is because you don't know when to _stop_! If Kiku hadn't pushed you back just then, you’d have fucked him into-”

Someone cleared their throat and Arthur looked up to see the waitress again. She was bright red and had a plate in her hand. “The… The burger,” she murmured. Alfred raised a hand and she set in front of him. Then she quickly retreated.

“You don't needta be so _bitchy_!” Alfred snapped as he grabbed the ketchup.

“You _dumped_ me!” Arthur exclaimed in disbelief. “Over the phone!”

“Because you were on your heat!” Alfred protested. "I didn't wanna end up fucking you instead!"

"You couldn't have _waited_ ?" Arthur demanded. "Anyone with _brains_ would have figured _that_ ou-"

"This is exactly why I broke up with you!"

Arthur froze. They had never discussed why Alfred had stopped courting him. His older brothers had decided that Alfred had chickened out; since they were both low down in the same publishing house, Alfred had to deal compete with Arthur in order to get higher in the company, they had said, and he wasn't capable of that. Friends told him Alfred had been an idiot, that he couldn't see what was right in front of him. His mother had coddled him and helped him find a transfer to another company, not as big as the one he had been in before. Arthur had thrown himself into his career, slowly beginning to climb up the ladder – or trying to, anyway.

But now...

"What... What do you mean by that?" he asked, barely breathing.

Alfred's burning smell intensified, choking Arthur, making him want to cough as he struggled to keep his distress under wraps. "That!" Alfred snapped. "Where you make out like you're _better_ than everyone else. That you _know_ better. _I_ was supposed to be the one to know what you needed and when you needed it!" Alfred told him, voice raised. He slammed his hand on the table, making Arthur jump. Shrinking back, Arthur stared at him with wide eyes. " _I'm_ the alpha!"

Staring at Alfred in horror, Arthur said, "What...?" Anger coursed through him and he let that overwhelm his distress. "Are you like this with Kiku, too?" he demanded.

Eyes widening, Alfred quickly shook his head. "No. No, that's not want I meant! I only meant that you didn't let me take care of you! It was like you were pushing me away and..." Alfred shrugged.

"You wanted to coddle me?" Arthur's brow furrowed. "Wanted to keep me at home to play the little housewife?"

"You're not listening! You _never_ listen." Alfred snorted, falling back against his seat, arms folded. "Maybe that's the problem. You don't listen, you keep people at arm's length, you think you're in the right all the time and you think you're the best thing since McDonald's!" He looked at Arthur with a burning look, one that seemed to pierce Arthur's heart. "That's why you're gonna be alone for the rest of your life."

Arthur couldn't help it: he gasped. His omega instincts were ringing alarms within him. An alpha had just told him he was undesirable. For a moment, he could only stare at Alfred in utter horror. Somewhere within him, he registered that the burning smell was receding as Alfred's anger rapidly faded. Before Alfred could say anything else, before Arthur lost control of his scent, Arthur stood, grabbed his things and fled.

As he went, he heard Alfred call after him. Somehow, he sounded pained. But Arthur ignored him – and he ignored Kiku who emerged from the bathroom at that moment to call after him in surprise. He burst out of the door and headed down the street to where he'd parked the car. Frederico stood not too far from the front door and looked up in amazement as Arthur rushed by. Arthur didn't respond as Frederico called after him.

Finally, he was able to clamber into his car and start the engine. He threw everything he'd grabbed (his coat, scarf, wallet, phone) onto the passenger seat. Then he drove off, peeling away from the café at some speed just as his friends reached him. Arthur could see them in the rear view mirror, calling out to him. It took him a couple of turns before he heard his phone ringing. He ignored it, desperate to get back to his lonely flat and allow himself to cry, to despair, to let his scent do what it wanted to.

Suppressing his emotions, however, had begun to churn his stomach. As he drove along a street lined with trees and grassy verges, Arthur felt himself gag. He slapped a hand over his mouth and frantically tried to stop his car. Instead of bringing it to a controlled halt, he ended up swerving into the verge. Arthur didn't bother worrying about the car as he struggled with the door. Once he'd leapt out, he hurried around the car and bent over double, throwing up. He caught a whiff of himself and knew that, should anyone come upon him, they would smell a distressed omega. That made him panic all the more as he realised that he might end up being preyed upon.

It took some time for the retching to stop. Once he had, he felt too exhausted to try suppressing his emotions and scent. He let himself slump against the bonnet of his car and tried to catch his breath. That proved impossible when someone cleared their throat nearby. Bolting upright, Arthur stared wide-eyed at a man who stood several feet away.

"Hey," he said, giving Arthur a weak smile. "Are you okay?"

Staring at him, Arthur took him in. Whoever this was had pale blond hair, almost white. His eyes were a dark colour and fixed on the omega. He had his ears pierced, something dark at the junction between his shoulder and neck peeked out at Arthur, and he was wearing dirty, blue overalls. Arthur could barely catch the man's scent under the more potent smell of oil but he was clearly an alpha for the calming tones to reach him: a mix of leather, lavender and chocolate.

"What...?" said Arthur, slowly. "Who're you?"

"Sorry," said the man, grimacing slightly. "I was just passing by." He nodded towards the other side of the road where a tow truck was now parked. "Your car's in the mud and I was wondering if it was stuck so, uh, I came over and..." The man shrugged and looked down at his boots.

Arthur looked around himself and felt like crying. His car had been driven into deep mud, the bottom of it covered in the mess. So was he: his shoes and the bottom of his trousers were now covered in it – not to mention the splash-back from being sick. He bit his lip and shook his head. "I... I don't know..." he said.

"Seriously, though," the man said. "You smell horrible."

"What?!"

"Well, that's a lie," the man said, giving Arthur a small smile. "You smell nice. But it makes me think you're unhappy...?" He looked puzzled as he tried to decipher Arthur's scent. "Sad. And... heartbroken? Do you need help?"

"I... You..." Arthur paused and blinked at him. "You think I smell good?"

"Yeah, like... Like beer and grass and... and fruit cake. But that's so not the point, man. Do you need help?"

Trying to get himself together, Arthur shook his head. "I can take care of myself. It's just... It's nothing."

"Obviously it's not nothing," the man said. "Are you pregnant?"

"What? No! It's not... not like anyone..."

"Hey," snapped the man, so suddenly that Arthur jumped. Somehow, he seemed to understand what Arthur had been about to say as he frowned in disapproval. "Of course someone'll want you. Don't you dare think so little about yourself."

"Wha-? How...? Who _are_ you?"

"Oh. I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt. Mechanic."

"Arthur Kirkland. Publishing assistant. Why are you helping me?"

Gilbert grinned. "Because I'm awesome. Also, because I read a lot of medieval fiction as a kid," he admitted. "I have chivalry imprinted upon me!" He struck a heroic pose, one hand held aloft as though he was holding a sword, though he looked ridiculous. Arthur couldn't help but smile, quickly covering it with a hand. Gilbert stayed in his pose for a moment before lowering his arm, watching Arthur. "Also, you're kinda cute," he added, a blush staining his cheeks.

Nobody had said anything like that to Arthur in a long time and he felt himself turn red. "I-I-I'm _not_ cute!"

"Oh, you are," Gilbert assured him, grinning at Arthur's reaction. He looked around them before turning back to Arthur. "Listen, why don't I tow your car back to your place."

"You don't need to..."

"I want to, though," Gilbert said, suddenly stern. "I'm not gonna leave you out here on your own. You're in no state to drive."

Lip wobbling despite himself, Arthur shook his head. "I'm-I'm not in a state," he weakly insisted. "I'm _fine_ -"

Suddenly, Gilbert moved, stepping close. Before Arthur could move, he was enveloped in a hug. For an instant, he thought Gilbert was trying to force him to obey as Alfred would probably have done. But the embrace felt... comforting. Safe. That lovely scent wrapped around him and cradled Arthur, so much so that he felt himself overflow with everything he had felt in the past year since Alfred had left him.

It took some time for him to stop crying but Gilbert held him throughout it all, one hand pressing his head gently into the alpha's neck, the other arm wrapped around Arthur to hold him close. Arthur clung to him without meaning to, fighting to keep his wailing to a minimum. He continued to cry until he had seemingly run out of tears. Then he whispered, "Please." He had no idea what he was asking for.

Gilbert, however, seemed to take that as his cue and he pulled away. "All right," he said. "I'll take you home, okay?"

Arthur nodded in answer, quite content to let someone help him for once.


	2. Wedding Kiss

"What time is it?" asked Kiku as he adjusted his sleeve. He looked good in his white tuxedo, the lining and bowtie a vivid red. Mei had even put a little make up on him, his lips painted a slightly paler shade of red, not bright enough to look out of place but enough to make them stand out. Arthur didn't know _why_ Kiku had agreed to it but he did look pretty – even if his scent betrayed how anxious he was.

Arthur glanced at his watch and noted that they should have started by now. Yet, no-one had come to collect Kiku, no-one had come to tell them Alfred was running a bit late, no-one had come to tell them that the officiator hadn't made it and they were scrambling to find someone else. Forcing himself to remain calm, Arthur smiled at Kiku. "It's almost time," he lied. "Do you want me to see if everything's in order?"

"Ah... Yes. Please." Kiku smiled at him and stepped closer. "Thank you, Arthur. I know this is hard for you but I'm glad you've stayed by my side through this."

Shaking his head, Arthur patted Kiku's arm. "It was difficult to begin with," Arthur admitted. "But seeing you so in love has made it a lot easier over time."

"I'm glad that you're not uncomfortable here," Kiku said.

"Why would I be?" said Arthur with a chuckle. "Now, wait here, stay calm and relax. You're about to be married to your alpha, after all!"

He waited until Kiku smiled wider and nodded, heading back to the armchair. Arthur turned then and gave Frederico a look. The alpha breathed deeply through his nose as he frowned at Arthur. Frederico still wasn't a fan of Alfred but he would tolerate him for as long as Kiku stayed with him. Which, if they both went through with this, would be for the rest of their lives. When Arthur gave Frederico a nod, the alpha moved to sit beside Kiku, pouring the omega a glass of water.

Exiting the little room the hotel had provided for them, Arthur slipped through the corridor separating the waiting rooms and function room from the reception area. He turned a corner and came to the double doors which led into the grand room Kiku and Alfred would be married in, the doors draped with white curtains that were tied back to allow people entry. Arthur paused there and peeked in. Alfred was nowhere to be seen. Neither were his best men, Ivan and his half-brother Matthew. His parents were soothing the restless crowd while Kiku's parents bowed their heads in apology, their Japanese manners still somewhat ingrained in them.

Since there was no sign of the alpha there, Arthur moved on and turned another corner. There, he found Ivan and Matthew who both looked up when he approached. They looked at each other with a grimace. Not liking the look of that, Arthur strode confidently up to the alpha and beta. "What's going on?" Arthur demanded. "Kiku is growing nervous."

"We..." began Matthew. He hesitated and Ivan's usual bluntness continued for him.

"Alfred is acting strangely," Ivan explained. "He wanted to talk to  _you_ . We tried to tell him it was a bad idea and he threw us out."

"Why...?" Arthur asked, confused. "Why would he want to talk to  _me_ ?"

"It's not a good idea, Arthur," said Matthew, stepping in front of the omega. "You know how close Kiku is to his heat; Alfred is probably reacting to his bond with him already. If you go in there, I'm not sure what he'll do."

Arthur folded his arms. "What? Do you think I'm not capable of looking after myself?"

"It's not that. I just..."

"Look, you two will be out here. If I call out for you, you can come to my rescue." Arthur shifted and put his hands on his hips, glaring at them. "But this wedding is going ahead if I have to drag that idiot out here myself!"

"Are you sure?" Ivan asked. "Are you sure you don't want to interfere on your own behalf?"

Incensed, Arthur let his scent show it, his eyes narrowing even further. "I don't know  _what_ you're suggesting but if it's what I think you are then I'll punch you myself. Our relationship may have been rocky at times and we weathered through it but it won't survive this past year, okay? I'm not going after him. Besides, he doesn't  _want_ me. He's just... I really don't know what he's up to but if you think I'm trying to sabotage Kiku's wedding, then-!"

"Okay, okay," said Matthew, flapping his hands at Arthur. "Don't shout! Other people might hear..."

They parted for him and let him approach the door. He knocked and opened it, slipping inside. Alfred's intense scent hit him as soon as he stepped over the threshold and he let the door swing shut in his surprise. Completely surrounding him was the smell of burning paper, gunpowder from fireworks, cinnamon and apples, horses, sweat, timber, chocolate, the smell of rain, of a games console running. It conveyed Alfred's anger, his sadness, his arousal, his love, all possible emotions tangled up and sending him into a despair strong enough to draw Arthur in, to make him want to help Alfred as  _his_ omega. 

Arthur shuddered and took a deep breath, burying that desire. It wasn't what  _he_ wanted: it was Alfred's alpha instincts going out of control and trying to bring him an omega to comfort him. He refused to be that: not now, not ever again.

Stepping further into the room, Arthur found Alfred pacing up and down near the window. His hair was a mess from running his hands through it. In fact, it reminded Arthur of the times he would tug at his hair during sex. Shaking that memory from his thoughts, he took in the rest of Alfred's dishevelled state: his untied bowtie; his jacket slung over the back of an armchair; his shirt unbuttoned; his sleeves rolled up. Arthur frowned at the sight and curled his hands into fists.

"What the fuck do you think you're playing at?" Arthur demanded.

Alfred whirled towards him, his eyes wide. "Arthur? I... I didn't think Ivan and Mattie would actually go find you..."

"They did nothing of the sort," Arthur told him. "They're both clever enough to know better."

"But... you're here." Alfred smiled at him, a fond, gentle thing that tugged at Arthur's heart. "You came for me."

That made Arthur even angrier. "I'm here for _Kiku_. If you were marrying anyone else, I wouldn't be here at all!"

"Are you sure?" asked Alfred, taking a step towards Arthur. "Didn't you come here because you want to stop me?"

"Of course I didn't!" Arthur snapped. "I came here to find out what was taking so long. The ceremony should have started by now – you're holding everyone up."

Biting his lip, Alfred looked away. Arthur could smell his distress intensify. "I like Kiku," Alfred said, making Arthur hold his breath, tense all over. What exactly did he mean, _like_? He was about to marry him – he should be saying 'love'. Alfred looked up at him and Arthur realised he couldn't breathe as he pinned him with a piercing gaze. "I don't love him," Alfred continued, confirming Arthur's worst fears. "I love _you_."

Arthur could only stare at Alfred, aghast. "What are you _talking_ about?" he cried, taking a step back.

Alfred responded by taking two large strides, effortlessly closing the gap. Thankfully, he stopped short at getting into Arthur's personal space. With only a foot of space between them, easily closed with Alfred's longer legs, Arthur stared up at him, wondering if he should call out to the two waiting outside. Alfred reached out with a trembling hand and Arthur flinched back, eyes wide.

Smiling sadly, Alfred said, "It's always been you. I love you – and I made a terrible mistake."

"Mistake?"

Grabbing Arthur's hands, Alfred drew him closer. "I shouldn't have broken up with you. But-But I was annoyed with how sure of yourself you were, how you wouldn't _listen_ to me. I didn't want to control you or anything but you would always do things your own way. It frustrated me because I _liked_ that about you but it-it _scared_ me, too."

"Let... Let go of me," Arthur murmured, tugging at his hands.

" _Please_ , Arthur! Listen to me, for once!"

"I _am_ listening!" Arthur snapped, jerking his hands out of Alfred's grasp and stumbling a few steps backwards. He frowned as Alfred followed him. "What I'm hearing is that, instead of talking to me – _like a normal person_ – you broke up with me. And then you never bothered to say anything. Did you think I was capable of reading your mind?"

"Of course I didn't. But... I started dating Kiku while I was still angry at you – at myself." Alfred grimaced. "I thought I could get over you, get you out of my mind, if I was dating him."

"In what universe does that make sense?!" Arthur exclaimed. "He's my best friend, you knew him from when we were dating – why would you think that would help you forget about me?!"

"Please don't be angry-" Alfred paused. "You're... You're not suppressing your emotions in your scent. This... This is the first time I've ever properly smelled you when you're angry."

Slapping Alfred's hands away as Alfred reached for him again, Arthur jabbed a finger in the alpha's chest. "From what I've heard, I have every reason to be angry – are you telling me that you've just been leading Kiku along?!"

"No! I mean... I didn't mean to..."

"Oh, well, _that_ makes it all right," growled Arthur, his eyes narrow slits from the force of his glare. "What gives you the _right_ to use Kiku like that?!"

"No, that's what I'm saying – I'm not using him! I really like him. I just... don't love him." Alfred's distressed expression faded into a fond smile. "I love _you_. I _need_ you, Artie. Please?"

"Really? It took you over a year to realise you still want to be with me?" Arthur shoved at Alfred's chest, making him back off. "I won't let you do this to Kiku, not _now_ , not like _this_."

"No! I've been wanting to say this for months! But... But I thought, if I held out a little more, it'd get better, I'd get over you completely. I mean, when you went away for a month, I really thought it'd help. But it didn't. So, please, help me break it to Kiku gen-"

"Al." That one word made him stop, his eyes wide. Arthur hadn't called him that since they broke up. The omega watched as Alfred's nostrils flared, as he took in Arthur's scent – as he realised that Arthur only felt sad and irritated. There would be no love to find there. "That month was so I could get over you. It still hurt seeing you with Kiku all the time. So I went away and I... I managed it. I don't love you any more, Al." He gave Alfred a sad smile. "I'm sorry. I truly am. I know, now, that I should have been... more accepting? More loving, anyway, and understanding. But there's a lot of pressure on omegas to be perfect and diminutive and meek. And that's not _me_ , it can never be me. Whenever you tried to get me to do what you wanted, I was frightened I was going to lose myself to my omega instincts. I... I'm not sure we ever truly loved each other, since we couldn't understand that about each other."

"But... when you came in..." Alfred tried. "I could smell... something..."

"Of course you did, silly," said Arthur with a sigh. "Your scent is really heavy right now – my body reacted. But I'm not going to elope with you or whatever romantic notions you have. You're going to marry Kiku."

Alfred frowned at him. "But I told you, I _don't_ love him!" He reached out again, probably intent on grabbing Arthur and pulling him towards him. At that moment, however, there was a knock at the door and they froze, their heads turning to look as the door opened.

The smell of leather and lavender and chocolate mixed with candy floss and mint and blue cornflowers cut through Alfred's scent. Arthur spun towards it, lighting up completely. He couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face, stepping towards the door as Gilbert stepped through it, resplendent even in the slightly ill-fitting suit. The alpha took a cursory glance around the room before his eyes landed on Arthur and the sweet smell intensified. He walked towards Arthur, ignoring Alfred for the moment.

"There you are, Art. Where've you been?"

"Gil!" Arthur exclaimed. "What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't make the wedding?!"

"Couldn't leave you without a date," said Gilbert with a wink. "Besides, the garage was closed today, 'cause of a power outage on that block. I'm gonna be twice as busy from tomorrow."

Arthur pouted. "Oh? Does this mean you need to go back tonight?"

"Hell, no!" Gilbert exclaimed. "I'm gonna stay the night – I just can't let you force me to stay up late." His eyes sparkled with mischief and Arthur's breath caught. He knew then and there that neither of them would be getting much sleep. Shyly, he smiled up at Gilbert, suddenly aware at how close they were – he hadn't realised they'd moved. Happy, Arthur looped his arms around Gilbert's neck, letting Gilbert's arms wrap around Arthur's waist. Arthur tilted his head up and Gilbert leaned forward till they'd pressed their lips together in a quick kiss. "Hallo, mein Schatz," Gilbert murmured against his lips before he pulled away.

"Hello, love," Arthur replied, gazing at him.

"Wait," said Alfred from behind Arthur. The couple turned, Gilbert's arm keeping a tight, comforting hold on Arthur's waist while Arthur kept his own draped around Gilbert's neck. They blinked at Alfred: Arthur felt as if he was waking from a dream, shoving aside his happiness to remember why he was there. "Wait," Alfred said again, looking pained. "You... You have..."

Turning to smile fondly at Gilbert, Arthur nodded. "This is Gilbert. He's my alpha."

Gilbert grinned at Alfred. "Nice to meetcha! You're the Alfred I've heard so much about, right?"

Patting Gilbert's shoulder, Arthur said, "Darling." His tone was a warning and Gilbert reined in his scent which had become tinged with a faint scent of lingering smoke.

"Heh, sorry," said Gilbert, though he didn't sound it. Arthur could only roll his eyes.

"So... So-" Alfred cut himself off and took a deep breath. "I-I don't..."

Ignoring him, Arthur turned back to Gilbert as a thought occurred to him. "How did you find me?"

"Oh, right," Gilbert said, raising his free arm to scratch at his head, mussing his nicely combed hair. "When I got here, I thought I'd have to sneak in since I was a little late. But there's guests milling around in the room and I couldn't see you so I asked where to find Kiku. Freddy told me where you'd gone so I came to find you."

Arthur could smell his worry and he turned into Gilbert, pressing a gentle kiss to his neck and hiding his pleased smile. "I'm fine," he murmured, low enough that Alfred would hopefully not hear.

"What should I do?" Alfred pleaded, drawing their attention once more. "I can't- I don't want to-"

Holding up a hand, Arthur sighed. Alfred quietened as he moved, looking at him with wide eyes. "You should marry Kiku," he told the alpha. "So get yourself sorted out and in that room in the next ten minutes or I'll let Gilbert do what he's been itching to do since he met me."

"Oh! Really?" asked Gilbert, delightedly. He stepped away from Arthur so he could crack his knuckles, giving Alfred a menacing look. "I suggest you do what he says..."

"But-" Alfred tried to protest.

"I know you think you're still in love with me, Alfred, but I've seen you with Kiku," said Arthur, gently. "When you're not trying to make me jealous, you're honestly quite caring. And there are times when you look at Kiku and..." Arthur glanced at Gilbert, unable to stop himself smiling at his alpha. "And you look like you're in love. I think your problem is that you rushed into this without thinking about it too much."

"Then maybe I shouldn't-"

"Kiku loves you. Very much. Please, Alfred," Arthur pleaded. "You like him a lot, you probably love him. So maybe you should just marry him? I mean... Think about it. Think about why you like Kiku – maybe that'll help?"

Alfred's lips twitched, as if he wanted to smile but he felt too upset to do so. "Yeah..." he said with a sigh. "All right. I'll... I just need to be alone for a little while..."

"We'll see you in a few minutes," said Arthur, sternly. "One way or another. Because, if you decide not to go through with this, you _will_ tell Kiku to his face – I won't let you get away with a phone call. Not this time."

They left the room under Matthew and Ivan's interested gazes. When Matthew spotted Arthur and Gilbert holding hands, he hummed, smiling at them. Arthur shrugged in response and led Gilbert back around the corner to the function room. He tugged him into the room.

"I'll find you a seat," Arthur said, starting down the aisle. "I think my plus one's seat is still free."

"Good," said Gilbert, pulling Arthur back into his chest before he could take more than a few quick steps. Gilbert hugged him from behind and pressed a kiss to his hair. "No matter what happens," he said quietly, "I want to use the hotel room. You stink of that jerk."

"Mm, that's awful," Arthur agreed. He leaned his head back so that he could kiss Gilbert upside down. "I love you, though," he said. "So I'll let you keep me up tonight."

"Love you, too," Gilbert replied with another smiling kiss. "My handsome omega."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do want to point out that Alfred _does_ love Kiku. It’s just that he spent a good portion of his relationship obsessing over Arthur and why their relationship had come apart and hoping Arthur would confront him leading to them getting back together.
> 
> But! He takes a little while longer than the ultimatum to decide… and marries Kiku! And they all live happily ever after. Possibly.

**Author's Note:**

> NB: I’m not sure how Arthur controls his scent but, eh, he does. It’s just not good for him, whatsoever.


End file.
